


Coffee shop au

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Boone is best wingman guys, F/M, I give ZERO fucks about canon, canon gets turned to dust, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sashi Kobayashi is a student at Odessy college. It's finals week and coffee is her only method of survival,but soon she starts coming for the cute counter boy instead of the coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

She was dying. At least it felt like it. Finals week,every students worst nightmare. The first exam had happened earlier today and she still felt drained.(studying all night probably didn't help)

Coffee. Coffee would help. She usually didn't drink coffee. The sugar and caffeine made her jittery. 

Yet today she found herself heading toward the campus coffee shop in need of the beverage,hoping it would help her stay awake to study for tomorrow. 

The bell rings as she opens the door,signaling to everyone that she's here.(not that anyone's looking at her anyway).

She gets in line,a bit frustrated to be 4th in line when she was in a rush. She needed to study. Ace her classes,and stick to the plan and graduate a bit early and go to law school. Become lawyer make parents happy. Step 1 was going good. She had the best grades in all her classes(with the only noticeable downside being her classmates making 'smart Asian jokes'.

"Miss? Excuse me? Miss? Hello?!". A voice snaps get out of her daydream. "Yes? Sorry". A boy is staring at her from across the counter. His hair is unruly and red/orange. He seems to be her age and has a smile that could warm anyone's heart. 

"No problem. Lemme guess,post exam stress and now your gonna get coffee and spend all night studying, right?".

Sashi nods. "How'd you know?". She asks. 

He laughs. "Almost everyone has been ordering because of that. Don't get me wrong I get it, but cramming all night dosen't help. You gotta chill,relax for a while then study what your bad at in the subject. It works". He advises. 

She snorts. "Doubt it. Or maybe that works for you, but studying all night works for me. After finals I'll sleep it off during winter break". She smirks at his face,as he ponders it over. 

"Maybe". Is all he says. "Now what's your order junebug?". She glares at him. "What is that supposed to mean?". She hisses. 

His smile drops a bit but he hides it. "I give all my customers nicknames. "Over there is 'Sunny' cause she never stops smiling". He says,pointing to a blonde haired girl who, as he said, is indeed smiling. 

"And over there is 'Screen' cause he's always looking at his phone". He gestures towards a kid who is staring at his phone,drinking something(Hot chocolate she thinks) out of straw, never looking up from his phone as he does so.

"So why am I called Junebug?". She demands. 

"Cause to seem like one. Your spritly. You look like you'd be good at gymnastics or something and you seem smart". He lists,counting of the reasons on his fingers. "Plus I think it sounds cute". He smiles at her and it makes her flush. She of course blames it on the heat. It's stuffy in here. Of course it is.

"So order? Your holding up the line". He whispers the last part. "O-oh. A latte no cream and a cinnamon straw". He leaves and returns with the order. "Here ya go. A latte no cream and a cinnamon straw!".

She thanks him and leaves, thinking if he nickname he gave her, as she sipped her coffee.


	2. 2nd Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sashi once again runs into the boy from the coffee shop. This time in an unnatural setting.

Sashi Kobayashi had been in the library, a few days into winter break. She had been pleased with how much effort she'd put into her exams, and her parent were too. 

She took a break from trying 100% and retired from her evening of watching Netflix, and eating junk food to go to the student library that was open 24/7. 

She only wore an old faded t-shirt and sweatpants, thinking(hoping) that no one would be there this late/early. It was at least 1:30 in the morning, and most sensible students would be in their dorm rooms, asleep.

Yet here she was, going through the books on the back shelf because for some insufferably insane reason, she felt like reading something, instead of staring at the tv like she'd been doing for hours before. 

She thinks she's the only one there for a while, after they got the self-checkout there was no need for a person to be behind the front desk. 

"Junebug?". 

She tenses up automatically, the nickname she had been thinking about a few weeks ago suddenly in the air. 

She turns to meet his eyes, which are a perfect shade of blue. 

"Junebug! What're you doing here so late. Or early I guess. And in such a drag-down fashion". He teased. 

"Your not looking much better". She says back, noticing that he's wearing pajamas, with a hoodie lazily thrown over them, along with slippers with the superman logo on them. 

"Yeah. But I choose this outfit. What cemetery did you stumble out of?". He says, teasing once more, walking over to her. 

They were almost right next to her, and she noticed how he almost towered over her, almost a foot taller. 

She blushes at how close he is. It's gone quiet in the library once more and she sees him start going through the books on the shelves. 

"Looking for anything particular?". She questions, hoping to make conversation and cut through the awkward silence that had surrounded them.

"Nah". He looks up smiling at her. "Just looking for an excuse to stay here with you". 

She turns away and she's sure her face is red like a tomato. 

"So what're you doin' up?".

"Just a binge watch session on Netflix. What are you doing up...?".

"Zero. Penn Zero". He says doing finger guns at her, and surprisingly she laughs. "Did you just Make a James Bond quote?". 

"Yep. And I just came out of my dorm for a snack. I heard someone in here and decided to check it out. Glad it was you and not some weird nerd who was studying during break". 

She laughs again. She's probably super tired because most of what he says is funny. Though that might just be him. 

"Well my roommates visiting Family right now so, it's pretty quiet. Maybe you could join me?". She manages to say without her voice cracking. 

His face lights up. "Cool! So whatcha watching?".

"Well I just finished watching Stranger things(Which is a totally great show 10/10 recommend it) and I kinda feel like watching a movie so...".

"No prob. Lemme go grab my popcorn and I'll be there. What dorm?"

"Huh?". Sashi says distractedly. She has to clean her dorm. She's got clothes hanging around and-*gasp* underwear!- oh my god that would be so embarrassing. 

"Your dorm number?". Penn repeats. 

"Oh. Uh, dorm 977. It's on the fifth floor". 

"Alright. Meet you there in 10?". 

"A-alright". 'Dammit why did you stutter? He's gonna think your a total nerd'. 

"Cool". Then he's gone. 

She sighs in relief, leaning against one of the bookcases before realizing hat her room is still a pigsty and rushes off to clean it up. 

-|-


	3. Netflix and chill???

"Knock knock". The words came though Sashi's door and the brunette immediately shoved the rest of her dirty clothes into the closet. Her room looked good enough. Most of the mess was swept under the bed or pushed into the closet. She had made a pallet on the floor for them to lay on with pillows and blankets. She had bright out snacks-popcorn,chips,various candy, soda- everything you needed for an all night binge watching sesh. 

"This is the right place right?". 

She opens the door to reveal Penn. The redhead had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Hey! Got worried that I was at the wrong dorm and was waking someone up". 

She laughs. Her laughter comes much easier around him she notices. She ushers him in and they get comfortable on the spot in front of the Tv. "What should we watch?". Penn asks.

That question leads to a half hour longs debate on what to watch and somehow they end up watching Annie- Penn's request- and it turns out that he knew the the words to the whole movie. 

Next they watched Die hard-a Christmas movie picked by Sashi- and around the middle of Zootopia,Sashi can feel her eyes dropping and looks over at Pen who's already asleep, quiet snores coming out of his mouth. She gathers the empty snack wrappers and soda cans and place them on her nightstand to get them out of the way. With a long yawn she takes off her glasses and styles down to sleep.


End file.
